Episode 7369 (11th December 2015)
Plot Jai makes it plain to Sam that he's reporting him to the police. The doctor still refuses to tell Jai how Megan's baby is. Leyla still can't believe that she's been feeling guilty over Megan's miscarriage for no reason. Carly makes her see that she would have felt the need to keep the pregnancy quiet from Jai. Ashley, Harriet, Laurel, Doug and Carly meet Bob and Brenda in the café to begin Bob's birthday geocaching. They are randomly split into pairs - Bob and Carly; Doug and Ashley and Harriet and Laurel. Debbie leaves Moses with Ross for the whole day. Emma finds him in David's Shop and stops him from buying the wrong nappies, before offering to help him out. Ross agrees on the condition Debbie doesn't find out. Ashley and Doug have fun as they take part in the geocaching. Doug sets about reminiscing of when Laurel and Ashley together but is interrupted by a phone call from Diane, saying she can come home from hospital. As Doug leaves to collect her, Ashley continues searching for clues, determined to win the game on his own. Emma talks Ross into letting her secretly see Moses on a regular basis. Cain notes Joanie eyeing a scooter for Kyle in a Christmas magazine and offers to buy it for him. Joanie refuses saying she can sort it herself. Carly cheats at the geocaching game by ripping up a clue to prevent anyone else from winning. She reveals to Bob that she forgot to sort the prize. Alone in a field, Ashley suffers an episode. Laurel is intrigued when Harriet tells her that Ashley is being distant and snappy with her. A disoriented Ashley finds himself wandering fields in the dark. Rishi, Sam and Nikhil visit Megan as Jai lingers in the doorway. He overhears that his and Megan's child - a girl - is going to be fine to Megan's horror. PC Swirling arrives to take Jai's statement. Laurel tries to reassure Harriet that Ashley is just lashing out at her because she's the closest to him. A man finds a dazed Ashley walking along a road in the dark and escorts him to hospital. Joanie breaks the news to Zak and Lisa that she's spoken to Priya and got a job at the factory. Lisa is ecstatic while Zak is wary. Joanie notes his lack of enthusiasm. Sam worries about Jai getting him sent to prison. Jai returns from speaking with PC Swirling and informs Sam he didn't mention his name - lying that the crash was caused by him being distracted by work and his injuries caused by his seatbelt being loose. Laurel, Harriet, Brenda, Bob and Carly gather at The Woolpack for Bob's birthday drinks as Doug arrives back with Diane. Bob worries as Ashley hasn't been seen for hours. Ashley is informed at the hospital that he has suffered a mini-stroke. He's devastated to realise that his deterioration has started so soon. Diane notes to Doug that if it wasn't for Chas she wouldn't even know she had cancer. Bob desperately tries to get hold of Ashley and worried, prepares to warn Harriet about Ashley's diagnosis when he walks in. Ashley covers that he was waylaid on parish business. Ross covers to Debbie that he looked after Moses all day and she treats him for his work. Bob is aghast as Ashley informs him what really happened. He tells Ashley he can't keep his secret any longer and that he's going to tell Harriet. As Bob goes to speak to her, he is interrupted by the pub singing Happy Birthday to him. Harriet thanks Laurel for listening to her and giving her advice on Ashley. She confides that she's going to propose. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Doctor - Imogen Slaughter *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Doctor - Nicholas Asbury Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Accident and Emergency *David's Shop - Interior *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown fields *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Unknown road *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and public hallway *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes